


Detention

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Come play, Dirty Talk, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Student Benny, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teen Benny, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Novak looked perfect bent over his own desk and Dean couldn't think of a better way to spend his detention with Benny then sharing their teacher between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Dean smirked at the sight of Mr. Novak bent over his own desk, pants around his ankles and ass offered up. He brought his hand down and watched how red bloomed on the smooth skin. Mr. Novak jerked at the smack and Dean met Benny’s eyes with a grin.

“Worth detention, isn’t it?” he brought his hand down again and listened to the moan that escaped his teacher. “Looks like Mr. Novak is a bit of a pain slut.” Dean spanked his teacher until the older man’s ass was cherry red and Benny was thumbing away their teacher’s tears.

They both could tell the moans were not just from pain but also arousal.

“He sure looks gorgeous like this.” Benny agreed, “Come on Mr. Novak. Open up that pretty mouth. Show us how hungry you are for dick.”

Dean picked up the lube he’d had on him and rubbed against Mr. Novak’s tight hole. Any moans the older man might have released were choked and muffled by Benny’s cock that his best friend had shoved inside Mr. Novak’s mouth.

He listened to Benny grunting and cursing as he fucked their teacher’s mouth. “How does he feel?” Dean pumped the finger he’d worked inside in and out. He marveled at the tightness of Mr. Novak’s ass and worked a second finger inside eager to sink his cock in.

“Good. Clearly not the first time he’s had a dick in his mouth. Got a slutty mouth if I’ve ever seen one and I’ve fucked a few.” Benny’s grin was feral and Dean hastily shoved a third finger inside eager to bury himself inside Mr. Novak’s perfect ass.

Mr. Novak groaned and shuddered, hole locking down, while Dean gripped at his naked thigh. “Who would have thought detention could be this interesting?” he worked his fingers rapidly and twisted them until he rubbed against Mr. Novak’s prostate.

“Keep doing that.” Benny groaned when Mr. Novak moaned around him. “Fuck. It feels so good. You’re a slut for your students.” Dean could see where Benny’s fingers had knotted in Mr. Novak’s dark hair and used his grip to snap his hips forward.

Dean hastily withdrew his fingers, jerked himself until he was hard and aching, before shoving inside Mr. Novak without pausing. It was just as warm and tight and perfect as it had felt around his fingers only better.

His eyes rolled and his body warmed in arousal.

“Benny you should make sure to get his pretty face.” Dean didn’t have to specify and together they pounded into Mr. Novak at both ends. He didn’t hold back his moans, grunts or groans at the tight fit.

Mr. Novak was only the second guy Dean had fucked, mostly going after cheerleaders, and he had forgotten how good it felt being buried in a tight ass. “I think he hoped we would spend our detention fucking him. Or maybe he imagined us on our knees sucking his dick. Maybe one of us bent over his desk instead?”

Dean’s fingers flexed and dug sharply into Mr. Novak’s flesh, yanking back and slamming forward hard enough for the slap of skin against skin to register. “But what I really think is that he was hoping to be punished. Did you see how much he enjoyed getting spanked? Very filthy, Mr. Novak.” Dean chided as he punctuated it with a deep thrust.

“How does that ass feel, Dean?” Benny asked in a rough voice.

“He’s nice and tight. Tight and hot, pretty greedy for it. This ass was made to take dick.” Dean quickly worked his hips forward and focused his eyes down on where his cock was repeatedly burying itself into his English teacher’s hole. His head snapped up when he heard Benny curse and Dean watched avidly as Benny gripped his cock, jerked it and emptying his load all over Mr. Novak’s face.

“Clean it off.” Benny’s voice was rougher. Dean chuckled, hips continually snapping forward, when Benny rubbed his softening cock against Mr. Novak’s lips. “Come on, slut.”

“Take a pic, Benny.” Dean breathed out once Benny stepped away. Excitement rushed through him and he almost came at the thought of having a picture of him buried balls deep in his teacher’s ass, Benny’s come covering Mr. Novak’s pretty face and dripping off his lashes. “Or video. Yes… a video of me fucking Mr. Novak’s slutty ass raw.”

Now that Benny’s cock wasn’t stuffed down his throat Mr. Novak’s moans and gasps were more than audible. Dean wasn’t sure if Mr. Novak had even heard him encouraging Benny to capture the moment on film.

“Think I’ll do both.” Benny’s phone was out and Dean could hear the shutter sound as he took multiple pictures. “Now we’re rolling. Give it to him good. Put that filthy slut in his place, Dean.”

Dean was more than happy to do exactly that. He could still remember the rush of humiliation at getting caught, Mr. Novak reprimanding him with clear disapproval and how he’d been told he had detention. Multiple detentions since it was only their first infraction.

“Yeah take my dick,  _Mr. Novak_.” He groaned the name. His orgasm was close, burning up inside him and twisting him apart. Cheating on that test was worth this moment. “Such a slut for your student’s dick in that hungry hole of yours.”

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered what Mr. Novak would feel like wrapped around his cock and moaning like a whore. It was glorious, “Fuck ‘im hard, Dean. Give it to him like the whore he is.”

“Take it, slut. Moan. Let them know how good it feels to have a dick up your ass. Let Benny hear how much you love getting fucked over your desk by your underaged student.”

Dean grunted and shifted his stance, stepping closer and viciously pounding into Mr. Novak so the loud, ringing slap of his balls and hips against Mr. Novak’s plump ass echoed in the room. He didn’t slow his vicious pace until his release slammed into him.

His cock jerked inside Mr. Novak’s hole. Dean fucked himself through it, desperate thrusts as his cock emptied his release inside Mr. Novak. The fluttering of Mr. Novak’s inner muscles around his sensitive cock had his eyes practically rolling.

He gave himself a few moments to come down from the high of orgasm and slipped free. “Give it here, Benny.” Dean took the camera and filmed his come leaking from Mr. Novak’s well fucked out hole. It trailed down and he hooked his fingers inside, tugged on the puffy rim and felt smug at the broken whimper it earned him. “What a loose, sloppy hole. That’s how you fuck a slut right.”

“Damn Dean.” Benny whistled next to him, “Look at that.”

They waited as Mr. Novak slowly got off the desk, cock hard and hanging between his legs. “You’re a fucking hypocrite.” Dean breathed out feeling vindictive and yet sated at the same time. “We just cheated on a test, one stupid test, but you…you cheated on  _your wife_. What would Mrs. Novak say about her husband taking dick at both ends from his students?” he touched the picture Mr. Novak had on the desk of his gorgeous wife, Lisa Novak.

A picture of  _his pregnant_   _wife_.

There was a furious flush on Mr. Novak’s cheeks and Dean could see the stunned humiliation mixed with the lingering arousal from being well fucked. “Get out.” His voice was low and rough from Benny’s rough treatment and the moaning he’d done.

“Thanks for the detention, Mr. Novak. And the great fuck.” Dean saluted him with a cheeky grin, grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. “We should do it again. Maybe next time on your back with your legs spread? Or Benny and I could change positions? I’m sure we could fit both our dicks in that ass of yours too.”

There wasn’t a response and Dean arched a brow at Benny. Together they slipped out the door and headed down the hallway.

“You should have felt his ass.” Dean’s eyes closed as he remembered, “Not kidding Benny he felt amazing. The man should have married someone who would benefit from it because his ass is being wasted otherwise.”

Benny patted him on the back and shared a grin, “I did enjoy his mouth but the way his ass looked after you were done… _fuck_.”


End file.
